Journey to confrontation
by SAga4000
Summary: This is a story about the difficulties and pains of life that will effect the time that two people will have to face together, with the help of those closes to them.
1. Prologue: The Past

It was the most exciting day for Laura, or as it would seem to be.

Everything was going as planned, she was dressed in a traditional white wedding Kimono and had her head covered to hide the seven horns, which was bestowed upon her when her hair was being fixed. The last part was her make-up, which was done by her assistant and her most trusted friend, who have since acted like a second mother to her. "There, now you are ready." She said to her with a smile as she lifted Laura's chin with her finger tips. "You look beautiful, also exactly the same as your mother, when she got married."Thank you." Laura replied. Laura stood up, and her friend lifted the back of her Kimono so that it wouldn't touch the ground, and followed her as she went to the shrine, waiting to perform the ceremonial vows.

She smiled and sat gracefully next to her husband to be, closing her eyes saying a small prayer, beside them sat her future in laws and her own family as well. She opened them after finishing the prayer and lifted the Sake cup with both finger tips and watched as the Miko filled it with Sake, and slowly she took the first sip, and then the second and she finished with the third. She smiled and waited for her husband to be to perform the ceremony as well. He did the same thing as her, and their vows were sealed. He stood up first, and she second. He went outside to offer twigs to the sacred tree, with Laura following him wherever he goes. She watched and did what he did. He looked at her, and slowly slipped a ring on her weddinf finger, she looked up and smiled, knowing that now they were husband and wife, she turned to looked at the temple where their families waited for them to return. Just as she was about to follow him the sounds of trampling was heard in the distance, she turned back. "Laura what's the matter?" He asked his newly wedded wife. But she didn't answer. Then there was a scream coming from outside the shrine and the gates broke apart, Laura and her husband's eyes widen… Hundreds of Guardhounds rushed in and attacked the shrine.

'No, not today…' Laura thought, and she turned around and saw several racing towards her, almost ready to attack, but before she had time to react, her husband pushed her away, taking in all the hit… Laura staggered and turned around, her eyes widen a bit more when his blood squirted on her face and her kimono, she looked down to where he fell, she felt the world crumbling, and seconds later was filled in anger. She took out her gun which hidden deep inside her kimono and began firing, as many of them as she could. Then more of them came, and hopped on the roof of the temple. Luckily Vincent jumped on the roof and took care of most of them with his Cerberus, while her mother Yuffie fought them with her giant shruiken as her younger sister Luna took her now late husband's family away to safety. Laura just watched them, still in away trying to register what just happened. Vincent looked and saw one of the Guardhounds making it's way towards her, he took and shot it down. Laura turned back, and the rest of the remaing Groundhounds growled and ran off. Laura looked and fell to her knees, still in shock and she looked to her fallen husband, who was lying in a pool of his own blood, now her worst fears had be confirmed, she lowered her head, and bit her lip, and just cried though her sobs were muffled, her parents could see her shaking uncontrollably. Yuffie kneeled beside Laura, and cradled her daughter's crying form, as she sobbed on her mother's shoulder like a child again, Yuffie closed her eyes and whispered words of comfort to her daughter's ear, even though she know, the pain that she felt, might take a long time to heal. Yuffie then looked to Vincent wondering if they should take her back to the palace, he just shook his head, as if he knew what she was thinking. " Give it time, let her stay with Cloud and Tifa for awhile." He said to her. Yuffie slowly and reluctant, and she wrapped her arms around her daughter. " Shhh… Shhh… It's ok, It'll be ok…" She whispered to Laura, knowing that it won't be ok not for a long time.

* * *

I don't own FFVII or any of it's respected characters, they belong to Square Enix.

However I do own, Laura, Luna, Zack Strife, Skye, Raiha, Joey, Rhena and Ferria.


	2. Chapter one: The Present

A few months later in the 7th Heaven bar. Tifa was busy cleaning the tables, while her sixteen year old daughter, Raiha sets the drinks and glasses before they opened the bar for business. The door opened and the bell that had been installed on the top of the door rang. Raiha turned to their customer. "Welcome to the 7th­—"She paused and looked at their customer. "Mom it's him again!" Raiha announced. Tifa turned and saw who it was, wearing his familiar red jacket, with his red hair and brown eyes. "Well it's good to see you again." She said giving him a smile that she gave to almost all her customers. "So what will it be?" She asked. "The usual, just some cola." He replied, sitting in his on the bar stool as he rested his hands on the bar table. Tifa nodded. "One cola coming up!" She said filling in his order.

Suddenly a little spiky dark blond haired boy peeked out from arch that separated the bar from the house, and he can in and walking in. He looked at the customer. "Hi there! Who are you?" He asked looking up at him. "I'm Josh and I'm just your average traveler, and lemme guess you're Cloud and Tifa's youngest right?" Josh smiled ruffling his hair. "I'm Skye! And –Counts with his fingers– I'm five!" Skye said smiling. Josh patted his head. "Wow. You're a big boy now aren't ya?" He said smiling at Skye, who nodded and said with childish pride. "Uh huh, daddy and my big brother said I have to be the man of the house and look after my big sister and mommy while they're gone!" "And may I ask, where have they gone?" Josh asked. Skye shook his head. "I don't know." "Skye! What have I told you about disturbing the customers?" Tifa scolded him lightly. He ran back into the house and to his bedroom. "It's alright really; he seems like a nice kid, Tifa." Josh assured her. " I know, but he can be really hard to handle sometimes." She sighed."This is really good cola though." He pointed out. She gave him a small smile. "So what brings you back here?" She asks, the bar table with a wash cloth. "Well nothing much, I just wanted to meet the people who defeated Sephiroth…" He said, she froze for a second, and then stopped wiping the table. "We haven't talked about Sephiroth for years…" "Why did you have brought it up now?" She asked him, not being able to take her eyes off now seeing him as a sort of threat to the peaceful life that she made, by hiding the past from her children. "Well from what I heard there's a new group that has been trying to resurrect Sephiroth, and it's not the same as with the three remnants, but that's all I know, and I also got this phone call from a woman who claimed to an Ancient." He paused. "Aerith…" Tifa whispered so softly. He continued, " I tried to stop them myself, but you can see how that turned, these people are still trying a way to bring him back." Tifa stiffened as she heard his words and looked at him. "What about my children, will they be safe?" She asked him, concerned more about her family than anything else. "I don't know to be honest I just know." He replied. She looked at him, and let out a sigh. Tifa turned to the picture that hanged on the wall, it was taken a month after Skye had been born, we the family went to Costa De Sol for small vacation. She touched the glass frame, closed her eyes, letting out a small prayer, that they will remain safe, till her dying breath. The bell rang again, and she moved her hand away. The first thing she heard was, "Mom we're home!" She turned around and saw her eighteen year old son Zack, walking into the bar. He stopped when he saw Josh, for some reason there was something that he didn't like about him. "Oh so it's you again…" He managed to squeeze out of his mind, "I can see that Zack." Josh replied. Tifa sensed the tension in her son and walked over to him. "Zack why won't you go upstairs and give your brother some company." Tifa ordered him more than suggested. He nodded to his mother and went upstairs. When he was gone, Cloud came in, Tifa approached him, and said softly, "Cloud, this customer has information on Sephiroth that you might want to hear." He turned to her and nodded. "Go take Raiha upstairs, I'm sure you don't want her hearing this as much as I do." He said to her. Tifa nodded and quickly turned the sign to 'Closed' and lead her daughter upstairs by the shoulders.

Cloud looked at him; Josh just stared looking at the man who defeated Sephiroth twice. "So­—" Cloud began, "what do you know?" He sat on the bar stool not too far from Josh, and waited for him to answer. "Well like I said, I only know that there's a group trying to resurrect Sephiroth, and I tried to stop them before, but well it didn't work out, so I was thinking I could ask for your help again." Josh explained. Cloud nodded and said, "Alright, tell me your name and your abilities, then I'll think about it." "My name's Josh Wagner, I'm traveler, and with many skill mostly with guns and I'm also a master in swordsmanship." Josh said. Cloud raised an eyebrow on the last bit and closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. " Alright, well your welcome to stay here for the night." Cloud told him. "It'll be an honor. And don't worry I won't do anything stupid." Josh replied as Cloud stood up.

Soon Laura came out holding a book in her hand, she turned to Cloud. "I hope you won't mind?"She asked. Cloud shook his head. "No, go on a head, Laura. Make yourself at home." He said to her, she only nodded in reply and sat down on the far end of the bar. Josh raised an eyebrow, she glance at him, giving the ' I want to be alone' look, he got the message, and looked for Cloud who was waiting to show Josh his room. He followed Cloud as he was led to the guestroom, he looked at the inside when the door was opened, it was simple, with neatly made up bed, and side table that had a lamp on top of it, and it had a window on the far side of the room, despite it's simple appearance he had to admit it was pretty cozy. "I know it's not much, this was the only available space we could find." Tifa's voice suddenly rang out, as she stood behind Cloud. "This was Denzel's old room." She told him. "Denzel?"He questioned. She nodded, and this time Cloud answered. "You could say that he was our adopted son, and how he ended up in our lives is a long story." Josh nodded in understanding. "Well, make yourself at home." Cloud spoke closing the door, leaving him alone to explore the room. Josh just sat on the bed when they left, testing it's comfort, seeing it was comfortable enough he folded his arms and placed them on the back of his head and looked at the ceiling, thinking about many things, and by time he was done day had already turned to night. There was a knock on the door and Raiha came in,

"We're having some dinner, would you like to join us? Since you are a guest…" She offered.  
"Nah that's ok, I think I'm gonna just some sleep." He told her. She nodded. "Ok, then have a good night sleep." She said giving him a polite smile as she closed the door. Josh looked at the ceiling again and stayed in the same position as he did before a slowly he went to sleep. Suddenly what felt like moments later, he heard a noise outside his door, slowly he went there and opened his door to peek. He looked and saw Laura holding Skye's hand. "I'm sorry, Laura…" Skye whined. She shook her head. "It's ok, it couldn't be helped, just get in there and don't forget to wash your hands." She reminded him. Skye nodded and didn't go in, she thought and knew what was inside his head. "No, I'll be outside waiting don't worry…" She said, keeping the irritation out of her voice. He smiled and nodded again, then went into the bathroom. Josh just continued to peek. Laura felt him and looked at his doorways showing her crimson red eyes while giving him that unfriendly look in her eye and. He closed his door and just went thought whether she had or has a relation with Vincent Valentine?

Laura sighed and closed her eyes, Skye then came out of the bathroom. "Did you wash your hands?" She asked with her eyes still closed. He nodded his head slowly, she knew he was lying. "Wash them." She said. He pouted, wondering how did she figure it out, and went into the bathroom again and came out thirty seconds later. Laura opened her eyes and took his hand then led him back the bedroom. She watch Skye crawl back under his bedcovers, and closed the door softly when she was sure he was fast asleep, then she made her way back to her room, and let out a sad sigh, as she stared at the wedding ring which she still wore on her wedding finger, she closed her eyes, knowing that the wounds of her loss was still deep in heart, and the fact that their chances of having had been unfairly snatched from right under her. 'Well this is what I get for getting so close to a person… I just put the people I love in danger…' She thought in her head. Laura then shook these thoughts out of her head and sighed to herself again, then headed back to her bedroom, and had a peacefully though dreamless, since her nightmares of her wedding had come to withdraw.

The next morning came by pretty fast for them, Raiha and Tifa were the ones that were usually up early, Raiha took care of cooking breakfast, while her mother got the bar ready for business. Josh walked down to the bar and sat on a bar stool Laura sat in the far corner of the room reading a book again. This time wearing her usual attires. Raiha came to him, setting down a plate of eggs and bacon. "Would you like some toast?" She asked giving him a polite smile. "Sure." He said returning the smile. Raiha turned to Laura who sat far across the room. "Laura would you like some breakfast?" She asked her. "Some tea would be nice." Laura replied briefly, Raiha nodded and went to get some toast and make some tea. Laura gazed at Raiha for a second and went back to reading. When Raiha brought some toast to Josh, he thanked her and then looked over at Laura again and then decided to go over at her table. She glances at him, for a second before turning back to her book. "What is it?' She said still reading her book, "Nothing...You just seemed a bit… Lonely and I thought that you might need some company." Her eyes dazed at him for a second before turning back to the book." Do what you want." She replied bluntly."I just wanted to have a nice conversation with you...Instead of just reading that book." He started to eat some of his breakfast and then stopped halfway." Then start." She said, still reading. Josh just shook his head at her as he then reached over and took her book from her and then looked at the book. "So what book you are reading?" "LOVELESS." She said trying to take her book back. "Why?"She asked as Raiha brought Laura some tea, and looked. "Well well, you're really lively today." Raiha smiled. "Hmm… I haven't read that in awhile... hmmm." He said as he looked at the first act in the book. She sighed as he recited "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." "My favorite parts of the book." He said turning the pages. She drank her tea, and he noticed her wedding ring. "Well, how's the lucky man?" He asked. "His name was Rei, and I'm a widow thank you very much." She said bluntly, while hiding her emotion, though it still hurt when she thinks about it, and somehow he managed to sense the sadness in her, "How?" He pondered. "He was killed, by monsters on our wedding day. I haven't been able to take this ring off ever since." She answered. The only words that came to Josh's mind were: "I see…"

Tifa came into the bar, and looked at Josh. "You better get ready, Cloud's waiting for you to go." She told him. Josh looked at her, perplexed. "Go where?"He asked. "To meet the others." Cloud answered this time. Josh nodded, and went out first. Cloud took a breather and looked at Tifa. She smiled, " I wish you luck." She whispered. He took a few locks of her hair in his hand, bringing it close to him. "I wish the same for you, take care of things here." He said, gently with a smile slowly walking towards the fenrir while still holding bits of her hair on his open hand, and then watching it fall back into place as he was moving away from her. He mounted on the Fenrir and puts on his goggles and rode off first, with Josh following him afterwards.

They took the usual route to the sector 5 church, and saw someone waving at them, at first Cloud thought it was Yuffie, but he saw the familiar crimson red eyes that she had, he no doubly knew who this was. "Hey! Cloud over here!" She yelled jumping and waving her arms in the air, and beside her stood the former Turk and once bearer of Chaos, Vincent Valentine. Cloud parked his bike, turned off the engine and took his goggles. "Vincent how did you—" " I have my ways." Vincent interrupted Cloud's question. "Hey who are you?" The girl asked. " Name's Josh." Josh replied. "Ok cool, hey I'm Luna! Nice to meet ya!" She said smiling. "Nice to meet you too." He said taking her hand and shaking it. Cloud reached for his phone, Vincent stopped him. " I already called the others." He paused for a second. "They should be here soon." "Yeah, and we've been waiting forever!" Luna added throwing her hands up in the air. Cloud nodded once, "Alright so, I think we should wait inside." He said to them. As usual Luna, was always the one inside first, followed by her father, Cloud, and then Josh. " Aw look at those pretty flowers!" Luna ran and squatted down to smell them. Vincent eyes gazed to his slightly immature sixteen-year-old daughter. "Aren't you going to ask how Laura is?" Cloud asked Vincent. "She's a strong young woman." Vincent started and he paused again. "She can handle herself, I'm sure of it." He finished. Cloud nodded though he didn't agree entirely with what Vincent said about Laura, but Laura was Vincent's eldest daughter and he raised her how he saw fit.

Josh looked around the abandoned church, as Luna continued to admire the flowers. He looked at her, and noticed her crimson red eyes, the same ones that Laura and Vincent had, but of course he already knew what the relation was between them. He looked at the flowers, and soon saw something was off, suddenly he felt the ground shake softly under him, getting harder and harder with in the minute. Suddenly there were growls outside the church grounds. Vincent and Cloud already had their weapons out, followed by Luna and lastly Josh. The doors swung open and just meters away from the four, stood probably hundreds of Guardhounds. "Papa… Aren't those the ones that––" Luna spoke as Vincent interrupted her, knowing what she was going to ask. " Yeah, Luna stay behind us, and keep your weapon close." He told her. She nodded and moved behind both of them and stood next to Josh. One of the Guardhounds growled and rushed forward, as the others followed. Cloud and Vincent immediately got into action and attacked. Josh pulled out his gunblade and killed forty of them, Luna threw her shruiken as it sliced twenty as it rotated like a boomerang as it flew back into her hand, she looked at the guardhounds that she killed and counted it to total the number twenty, she turned to Cloud as he continued to strike, Josh looked at him and killed one that was prepared to attack him. Suddenly in amidst of the battle, the Guardhounds growled and ran off.

All of them stopped and wondered why did they retreat. There were the sounds of cracking above where Luna was standing, and she looked up. Indeed the roof was cracking as if something was forcing it's way into the building. With one loud crack the roof broke and the debris was falling down fast, Luna got down on the ground and covered her head, prepared for it to crush her, but Josh rushed to her and used himself as a shield to protect her from the falling debris. He fell forward when the debris stopped falling. Luna shook him. "Josh, Josh." She called him. "Jeez that hurt…" He winced getting up. She smiled. "Thanks." "You're welcome." He replied, as more growls were heard on the roof. He looked up and saw more Guardhounds above them. Josh pulled Luna away as more of the Guardhounds jumped from the roof. When more of the Guardhounds came in from the roof, Josh aimed his one gun and shot forty out of sixty or seventy hounds that was coming from the roof. Luna threw her Shruiken again. " Duck!" She warned Josh.

The shruiken sliced through the Guardhounds and returned to her like a boomerang, and it almost hit Josh in the process. Josh saw the thing passed her and then just shot a hound that was behind Luna and just held the thumbs up. She giggled, and nodded.

Vincent and Cloud stood back to back holding their weapons close. Then turned to Josh and Luna. " Go, we've got things covered." Vincent told them both. "I'll keep her safe Vincent...come on Luna." He said as he led Luna to his bike and then just drove away with her also on holding onto Josh. Without noticing, there was about twenty or thirty hounds chasing the two as Josh got onto the highway.

"Josh the Guardhounds!" Luna shouted. He looked back for a few seconds. " AH! Dammit, hang on!" He said putting on more speed trying to shake then lose. Luna held on tighter as soon he put on more speed. Josh looked back again and saw that the Guardhounds were catching up with them, frustrated he pulled out his gun and aimed, shooting at least ten out all them. He then had enough and turned his bike around so he steered in reverse and shot more of the Guardhounds. Luna pulled out her weapon and threw it, she watched as it hit a few of them, but they got up again as her weapon returned to her grasp. Josh took it from there, he shot more, and watched as the Guardhounds fell one by one and this time, the didn't get up again.

Meanwhile back at the 7th Heaven... Tifa fell on the ground hard, and was slowly losing consciousness as she watched the group of Guardhounds slowly circling her children, in a small desperation she slowly reached her hand out to stop them, and immediately went unconscious after that. Zack watch as the exact moment as his mother, he stood infront of his sister and brother as his eyes widen. His mind fought to make a decision, the first option was to take his siblings out and leave his mother behind to face her fate or he could fight them off with all his got and not have enough strength to carry on… He growled knowing which option he had to take, so grabbed his sister's hand and carried his five year old brother by the waist, making a run for it. Zack kicked down the back door, trying to get away. He looked back as he was running and saw that they were still being chased. He took a leap to the skies and landed on a rooftop. Raiha and Skye were set down gently on the roof, as he found a wrench lying around, and waited for the Guardhounds to show up.

Luna mouth hung opened in shock, as they arrived, seeing the city being covered with dead monsters and Guardhounds. She heard a helicopter and looked up, seeing the words W.R.O. Luna sighed knowing that they'll handle it. She turned to Josh as he went to the 7th Heaven bar. He looked around, seeing the damage and finding it to be empty. Luna gasped and rushed in calling, "Zack! Skye! Raiha! Anybody!?" She started to panick a bit, and then Josh heard Zack's voice. He rushed out leaving Luna alone in the bar, knowing it was safer there.

Zack whacked the hounds with the wrench as trying to keep them away from his siblings. Josh heard the hounds yelps in pain and rushed forward to where the sound was the loudest with inhuman speed. He looked at one building and stopped, seeing someone on the top. He leaped up there in an instant. Josh shot all the hounds down and looked at him. "You alright?" He asked. Zack nodded, Josh looked at them and noticed someone was missing from the group. "Where's Tifa?" He asked him. "I don't know, I just saw her on the floor… I just…" Zack sighed. "I had to get my brother and sister out first…and… Dammit I just left her there!" " What kind of a hell of a son am I?" " Listen it's not your fault, you did what you had to." Josh told him, " Was there anyone else with ya?" He asked. " No just us, Laura left this morning." Raiha answered. "And where did she go?" Josh asked her " I don't know she just said she had some ' Business' to care of and just left, she always said that she doesn't want anymore blood on her hands." She told him, and then added. " She's been like this since her wedding day."and in the corner of his eye, he saw a group of five deformed men, wearing what seemed like red jackets, slowly ganging up on… He rushed to the alleyway, and brought out his gun then began firing at them, he watched as they fell to ground…dead… He looked at Tifa, who laid there unmoving with critical injuries. Josh looked around and made sure that no one was there… Slowly his eyes changed from brown to blood red, and he placed his hands on her, his body glowed red. Tifa wound's disappeared, and she looked good as new. He removed his hands away and took a breather, as Tifa slowly came to. "What? Where am I?" She moaned, and noticed that all her wounds had disappeared. She turned to Josh with one question in her mind. "How?" " Trust me you wouldn't want to know what I can do." Josh replied. She nodded, then looked around in frenzy, " Where are my children?" She panicked. "They're safe, Tifa." He assured her, as both of them heard Zack and the rest coming closer. Skye was the first one to hug her, second was Raiha, and the last one was Zack, who whispered "Sorry." in his mother's ear. She looked up at him and nodded. Tifa stood up and walked over to Josh, and then said to him softly. "I want you to take Skye to Cosmo Canyon." " So he'll be safe?" He asked. Tifa nodded. "He's young Josh, I don't want him to live with these memories. Infact, I don't want that for any of them." She said looking at her three children. "Believe me, I don't want them fighting, but Raiha and Zack needs to help us, so at least help me keep Skye away from here, so he won't have to fight and go through what Cloud and I had to go through." Josh nodded to her request, and walked over to his bike. Tifa went over to her youngest son and looked at him stare in the eyes. "Skye I want you go with Josh, ok. He's going to take you to somewhere safe." As soon as Skye heard the words 'Go' and 'Take' he held on to his sister and shook his head furiously. "No, I wanna stay with you!" He whined. Tifa placed a her hand on his cheek. "I know you do, but you have to go." She said to him. Skye shook his head again. "I wanna stay and help you…" He whispered. "Listen to me, Skye if you go with him, you'll be helping more than you know. That way I'll know your safe. So please be brave for me." She said, he nodded and wiped his tears and hugged. Tifa wrapped her arms around him. " Good boy…" She whispered in his ears. Skye let go and ran to where Josh was, he helped Skye onto the bike setting him on the front as Josh got on, knowing that he could protect him better like that. And then he looked at Tifa. "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe... I promise." He reassured her. " You better." Zack added in a brotherly way, as he folded his arms. Josh nodded and started his bike and rode off. Skye looked at the road that they took till they went out of the city. Skye somehow felt something was familiar about the place. Then somewhere in the cliffs, Skye saw someone with spiky black hair on the top of the edge waving at him. Skye blinked and looked again, but he was gone. He looked up at Josh as he concentrated on the road. Skye turned his head back on the road and just watched as they continued to drive.

By the time they reached Cosmo Canyon it was already nightfall. Josh took off his goggles and lifted Skye off the bike. He got off, and took Skye's hand, he lead him to the village near the Cosmo Canyon. "It's scary…" Skye whispered. "I know, but remember what your mom said, be brave." Josh told him. Soon he saw one of the villagers and asked. " Do know if Nanaki is still around?" "Oh him, he's up in the observatory." The villager replied. Josh nodded and thanked the villager and went up to the observatory. He went in and looked to see if there was anyone around. "Hello! Anyone?!" Nanaki stepped out. " Come now, there's no need to shout." Nanaki spoke as he approached them. Skye gasped and hid behind Josh, scared to see the 'talking dog'. Josh turned back to look at him. "It's ok Skye, he's an old friend of your mom and dad." He told. "Who are you?" Nanaki asked. "My is Josh Wagner and I was sent to bring this little boy here." Josh replied glancing at Skye for a second, " Cloud's offspring, if I'm correct?" Nanaki said. Josh nodded. "Come here, young one, let me take a good look at you." Nanaki said to Skye. Skye took a breath and slowly walked towards Nanaki. "My, you certainly have grown. The last time I saw you, you were still learning how to walk." Skye tilted his head to the side, and looked at him with wonder. Nanaki watched as Skye stood next to him, he slowly got down. Skye just looked down at him, " Well don't you want to climb on?" Nanaki asked him. Skye nodded happily and climbed on Nanaki's back. Nanaki turned to Josh, " It's best that you go and assist Cloud, I will look after things here."

Josh nodded. " Yeah, I will." He said to Nanaki, and then he looked at Skye, slowly he pulled out a red orb from around his neck and it to Skye. "Here, this is so you won't get lonely." He said. Skye looked up at him and smiles as he nodded. Josh messed up his hair again and went on his way back to Edge, noticing Skye waving at him through his review mirror.

His mouth slowly formed into a small smile as he drove, blowing a trail of dust as he rode like the wind.


	3. The First step to confrontation

It took Josh another few hours till he came back to Edge, and by then he saw it in more of wreck than when he left with Skye, building were in flames, houses in ruin, and people either lying dead or injured on the streets as they were aided by the W.R.O. He got off his bike and took off his goggles, and then walked around. "Josh!" Raiha called running up to him. "What happened?" He asked her, She stopped taking a breather, then looked up at him and spoke while panting. "We were attacked by monsters a few hours after you left with Skye…" She then looked at the city as the sirens of ambulances and fire fighters drove in to help. " Why? Why is this happening?" She whispered looking down on the street, with fists clenched. Josh looked at her for a minute, unable to give an answer or a reason.

Soon a new figure appeared from the smoke, the person was a boy no more then thirteen years of age, wearing a blue singlet with blue piloting goggles on his head that was used as a type of bandana to hold the front of his brown hair back, he looked at Josh with his blue eyes, as he walked towards them, letting his brown jacket –which had the sleeves tied around his waist- blow in the wind as he walked towards them, as his boots thumped on the ground. Josh took a good look at him. The boy took a good look at Josh, as he appeared to be chewing something in his mouth, Josh guessed it was most likely gum. "Well now, so yer the famous Josh that everyone been talkin' 'bout." He spoke. "And whose been talking?" Josh asked him. "Who'd ya think? Lil' Ninja Princess brat and lil miss bimbo over there." The boy replied carelessly. _WHACK! _ " Joey! How many times do I have ta tell ya boy?! Respect people older than ya!!!" Cid yelled at him. Joey spun around with an anger flame in his eyes " I know! I know! Now F**K off already Pop!" He yelled. Josh shook his head, " Cid Highwind eh? Jeez… I never thought to see those genes past on…" He sighed. " And that's not all he got from our dad." Someone else said. He turned around and saw two near identical girls standing behind him. One of them had brown hair and blue eyes like Joey and Cid did, and wore clothing that was similar to Joey's except that her jacket was blue and she wore it over her white top, with the sleeves rolled down to maximum, like Joey she wore goggles on her head that she used as a bandana, boots and long pants as well. The other wore a brownish-pink jacket, with the sleeves rolled up, under her jacket she wore a white tank top, followed but a short loose brown skirt and a light blue bandana on her head, instead of goggles, and just like Cid and Joey she had blue eyes as well. " Right so, these are the twins, the one with brown hair is Rhena, and the other one is Ferria they're nineteen and the hypocrites of the Highwind family." Joey said, suddenly a shoe was thrown on his head. "OW! Rhena what the hell is wrong with yer damn mind!?" He shouted to his sister. " Call me a hypocrite will ya?" She said giving her thirteen-year-old brother a dangerous smile, strong enough to kill "Whatever…" Josh said looking around and noticed something. "Where's Tifa? And did Cloud and Vincent return yet?" He asked. "Yea, they made alright… They went to the W.R.O right now." Cid answered lighting a cigarette. Josh nodded and started to walk off, then he looked at the water as thinking that he felt the ground tremble a bit, suddenly the water did splash as the ground shook again, he looked again and he saw something the corner of the water's reflection, slowly he focused on the corner of the small puddle of water, and saw that it was a behemoth, though slightly deformed… He spun around and saw it approaching them, suddenly he saw something on the top of it, as it got closer he saw it was controlled by a man. " Oh…Jesus now we got something big on our hands." He said pulling out two of his handguns and began firing his weapons as the bullets ignited quickly as if it they were fired by machine guns.

Cid turned to his children, "Alright ya'll know what to do?" He looked them, making sure they follow the plan. "Yea, yea!" Joey said waving him off as he ran to the Shera, with his twin sisters following after. Joey immediately ran up to the captain's spot and slowly started steering the Shera, whereas his sisters went to the controls and got the weapon ready, as did the rest of the flight crew. Joey turned to his sisters, "Alright when I say fire then I mean fire goddammit!" He ordered. "Alright easy on the controls, lower the altitude! Engines one raise the flames! Engines two fire it up! Come on! Come on!" He looked through the target lock, making sure they had on the bullseye. "Captain! Target lock and missiles are good to go!" The flight crew told him. "Alright, lower down the speed, and bring out the launcher!" Joey ordered. The crew worked on it, and Joey looked at the scale that measures the speed, he smirked seeing that they were slowing down. "Sir! Launcher is ready!" The crewman announced. Joey nodded once. "Alright go!" He commanded, and his sisters released the missiles.

Josh watched as the missiles were fired and smoke covered the area, people were screaming and Raiha helped out with the evacuation of the citizens, soon as he looked at the smoke, he made out a silhouette of the man that was controlling the behemoth. Josh one of his guns away and pulled out his sword, he watched with caution while waiting for an attack, but then, the enemy disappeared as the smoke disappeared. Josh look around, getting prepared for any sneak attacks… Then through the smoke...A guy charged at Josh holding a gun-like sword, his attire looked similar to Sephiroth's but it was red and a bit faded on the shoulder pads, the guys' hair was white as snow and he had a long face.

The guy slashed at Josh but he dodged the attack as he aimed his one gun at the guy and just backed up to his bike, holstered his one gun and took out a sword he had in a holder along the side of the bike; near its handle was a skull with a spiked crown at the end of the handle.

Josh still aimed his gun at the guy with the big gunblade as Josh shouldered his sword giving the guy a smile. they both charged at one another, and clashed swords and exchanged some blows, but didn't come close to hurting each other. This lasted for about two minutes as the guy changed his plan to use the gun part of the blade and almost shot Josh just missing him. He blocked gunshots and then went in for the kill as he slashed at the guy making him drop the gunblade and falling to the ground. Josh looked over at the dead guy as he walked over to the guy just examining him because he looked familiar. Cid watched as his kids finished killing the target. Then looked at Josh and saw the dead guy. " What the??" He looked over. Josh kneeled down looking at the man he just killed. As he looked at the guy, sudden images appeared in his mind of a man with red hair and blue eyes, wearing red attire with black pads, holding a book, then it change from image to image to image. He held his head and winced slightly. " Oi, ya alright?" Cid asked him. Josh nodded, "Yea, I'm ok. But there's something familiar about this guy, but I don't know how..." He said to him. Cid raised an eyebrow and bent over to get a better look, "Sure doesn't look like any guy I've seen…" He observed. "I see…" Josh replied.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the ground shook hard, with enough force to cause Josh and Cid to nearly fall over and walk in a stagger. Cid turned around and saw the Shera, in an unusual landing position with the nose of the ship dented. Soon the hatch opened and Joey jumped out and landed on one knee, looking smug as he stood up while all the flight crew with the exception of his older twin sisters came rushing out in a frighten frenzy. "Well, that takes care of that." He smirked without a care in the world. Cid came walking up to him and gave a good whack on the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!?" He exclaimed. "OWWW! I was _landing _the ship! YOU could _THANK_ me instead of _HITTIN'_ me on the head!" Joey shot back. " I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL WHEN YOU LAND THE SHERA!!!! SMARTA## NOW LOOK!!!!" Cid pointed to the dent and the now noticed broke wing. " So? Nothin' with a little repairin' can fix." Joey replied carelessly. Cid growled and yanked him by the ear. " Alright, how about this, while I do the repairin' ya are going to help with yer sorry little A## and the cost for the repairs will come out from yer the money ya've been savin' to get that gizmo of yers! Instead of the money I had to work my butt off to earn!!!" Rhena and Ferria came out as they heard the commotion and just shook their heads watching their father and brother clash head to head with each other. Josh looked at them. " So uh… Where's Laura?" He asked them. " We don't know, she's been missing since the attacks started." Ferria, the gentle twin answered, " Well do you where Vincent is?" Josh asked. " He's in the W.R.O with Cloud, Tifa, and Zack." Rhena answered. " And where is this W.R.O that they're with?" "Don't worry we'll take ya." Rhena replied with a small smirk. Ferria turned and made sure that Cid or Joey won't catch them, she then nodded and waved her hand over, gesturing that they go to the damaged aircraft quietly. Rhena looked at the wing from top to bottom, left to right, she sighed softly and reached into her pockets, slowly pulling out something with looked like a small pocket knife, she pressed the tiny button and all the tools came out, she pushed the rest back into knife and only left the screw driver out. She squatted and looked at the damages, screwing the bolts into place, which took her like three seconds, she then looked over to the dent, and shook her head, her brother's gonna fix that later, she told herself as the three of them made their way into the Shera. Rhena took the over the controls, while Ferria steered the ship.

Outside, the two Highwind continued fighting when a gust of wind appeared. They both stopped and saw that The Shera up and running. Joey and his father looked at each other for a milliseconds, before trying to catch up, and realizing that it was no used they stopped a few feet away from where they just stood earlier.

"Ferria the coordinates." Rhena said to her. "Fifteen degrees west and thirty degrees South, W.R.O headquarters' is closing in." Ferria replied. Rhena nodded. "Ok prepare for land––"" No wait, don't land." Josh interrupted her. "Just keep this thing flying." He ordered as he opened the hatch. Josh looked at the area below them and saw it was under attack by more of those people in red. "Alright just stay in the air and don't descend!" He dived down from the plane without the use of a parachute.

Zack flew and crashed into the wall, unable to get up for a few minutes as he laid on top of the debris. He looked as the dust acted like a smoke screen, covering up anyone from recognizable forms to mere silhouettes. Zack squints his eyes as he saw someone moving in on him, cocking a gun. Zack gritted his teeth and slowly got up, when suddenly a gust appeared and stopped in front of him. He put his arm in front of his eyes to keep the dust away and looked. His father stood in front of him wielding the First Tsurugi. "Dad…" " Zack run now!" Cloud ordered him, Zack nodded and stood and ran out as fast as he could. By the time he could see a shadow on one of ground and looked up only to see Josh sky-diving towards the battleground. He landed on feet and looked around, seeing the place in ruin and most of the sections in flames. He pulled out his sword and joined in the fight.

Tifa rushed and gave the enemy a good fight using everything that she got in her. Soon Cloud rushed out from where and attacked some more. After a few minutes, the enemy ceased, but then… Tifa looked down on the ground as she saw the small pebbles started to shake and move, she gasped lightly when she saw something in the distances. Cloud stood next to her, as she appears to stare off in the distances. He looked as well, instantly as if out a revelation, he knew what was coming towards them and brought out his sword, going into fighting stance. Tifa got into position as well, and she turned to him. "What's coming Cloud?" She asked him, not moving from her spot. "Guardhounds, a hundred or more, there's too many to count." Cloud replied. "Get ready…" He said. Josh pulled out his sword and got ready for the fight, Zack stood next to his mother and got into his hand to hand combat position, since he currently had no sword to fight with. Ten minutes passed and the army of Guardhounds arrives and immediately charge at them. Cloud and the rest waited till the perfect time to attack, and when it came they gave it all they got. Cloud slashed more of them and finished most of the off with his Onmislash, Josh saw one try and attack Cloud, but he moved in for the kill and stabbed the groundhog before it could get to Cloud.

"Thanks." Cloud said. "Don't mention it." Josh says to Cloud approaching him and taking his sword out of the hound.

He looked around and saw Tifa and Zack taking care of the rest for in ten minutes.

After ten minutes and they held back the hounds and what else there was attacking, Josh just stood there as he sheathed his sword over his back, but suddenly he heard a loud rumble and sensed something really big coming. He saw that it was a jumbo sized behemoth.....the monster was as big as an airship. The thing approached slowly from far away from the city. "Oh shit......you gotta be kidding me."Zack and Tifa looked at the Behemoth and slowly backed away. " Mom what is that... Thing?" Zack asked. "Rephrase that.......what is it plan on doing when it get over here?" Josh said as he rushed towards a tuned up car that was left there by someone, he got in and drove to the oncoming behemoth as fast as he could. " Run!" Cloud ordered Tifa and Zack along with the others. It didn't take Josh that long to get to the behemoth who was almost getting close to Edge. He stopped the car right in the monster's path and just waited to get closer as he jumped up on the behemoth's leg as it crushed the car. Josh just climbed to the top of the big guy as he could see as far as the eye could see and he saw that it was being controlled by some guys in red armor.

He knocked off each one of them but all except for one who he shot Josh which made him go flying off the behemoth......the guy put his gun away and continued to steer the behemoth onto Edge. What the guy didn't know was that Josh was hanging on still by the behemoth's fur......he slowly climbed up as he approached the guy and knocked him off but before giving him a grenade which blew up when the guy hit the ground.

Josh looked up as he got out his sword and stabbed the behemoth on top of the head......it didnt really work......he did it two more times and it only made the monster angry. Josh decided to run out towards the behemoths face and jumped off.......and what the big guy did was that he caught Josh and swallowed him.

Cloud jumped and stabbed the Behemoth on the back with his sword as well as using his Limit break Omnislash. For some reason......the big monster roared in a weird way as it stated to collapse to the ground......moving only a little and then laying there dead.

Cloud jumped off and looked at the creature for a second, before cutting it's stomach and throat open to give Josh a way out.

But there was no sign of Josh but then.......he saw a sword near the big behemoth's chest and Josh came on through covered in blood and just shaking his head and then some of his clothes. "Sweet Jesus.....do never go in a behemoth.....you never know what they may have in their stomach........jeez......wooooo."Cloud walked over and helped him up.

Josh stood up with Cloud's help and just looking at him with his now blood-red eyes, but before Cloud could say anything, Josh turned his head away from him and just checked that gunshot wound and just rubbed on the used to be gunshot wound.

He looked at him, wondering how he could heal him. And how can his eyes change colour? But he decided to let it go till later... Zack helped his mother up. Tifa walked over and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, Cloud placed his hand on top of her's. She looked at Josh. "You need to get cleaned up." She pointed out. "Yeah yeah.......I think I already know that." Josh said as walked over to his bike and just looked for something and found a can of cola in his pack on the bike and took a drink out of it. "Tell me, did you see anyone up there?" Cloud asked. "What on the big guy?" Josh asked as he turned around and pointed in the direction of the big dead behemoth.

"There was a man controlling him right?" Cloud looked over. "If you want to speak to the guy.....you can find his bodily parts laying over there somewhere." He looked around near the dead Behemoth and saw the body parts. He looked at the burnt material that laid near the parts. Taking it in his hand, it was burnt but the colour was able to be seen. Cloud spoke one name. "Genesis." When Cloud said that name, it starts to hurt Josh's head like a hammer that has been pounded to his head dozens of times. He held his head as he fell to his knees just couldn't stand the pain.

Tifa went over to him as Cloud just looked at him. "Josh are you alright?" Tifa asked him.

"No goddammit!" Josh yelled it out still holding his head......but in his mind, he could see the images of Zack and Sephiroth battling Genesis and both of them individually battling him. Also Josh saw Genesis reading a book and reading out loud to himself saying, "The infinite mystery The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek But their fates are scattered by war One is taken captured, one flies away And the last becomes a hero But the three are still bound by a solemn oath To seek the answer together, once again." Tifa glance over to Cloud. "LOVELESS, interpretation Act I." They hear someone say. Laura then came out of the shadows. Josh looked up still holding his head as he saw that it was Laura" Josh, what do you see?" She asked, seeing his blood red eyes. "Tell me everything that you see in your mind."

"I......I saw......Zack......and Sephiroth......indiviually battling against Genesis......also him reading a part of LOVELESS which I said........thats mostly It." Josh said to her as he stood up slowly still in his bloody clothes and was still holding his head with his one hand. She nodded." I see."

A few days past and Tifa was in bar by herself, when the phone rang.

She picked it up. " Hello?" " Mommy, when can I go home?" Skye whined on the other line still clutching the red orb that Josh gave him.

"Soon alright, I promise." She said. "Ok.... Bye mommy, I miss you." Skye said. She nodded. "Me too. See you soon."She said last as Skye hangs up.

She was going to finish getting the bar ready and the phone rang again. She picked it up. " Hello, Seven Heaven bar, Tifa speaking." She waited for someone answer."Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest." She heard somebody say on the phone. "Hello who is this?" She asked. "There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is night" The person continued."My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return"

She blinked twice then the person hanged up and she shook her head trying to put that event in the back of her mind and just got back to cleaning.

She started cleaning the bar table and didn't notice that a man wearing a red attire came up behind her.

He places a hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "It seems you keep interfering. I will have to dispose of you... Permanently." He whispered dragging out of the bar.

Tifa flung her arm back trying to knock the man, but he gripped on her hand with his unbelievable strength, he gave her smile and knocked her out.

Then he carried her like a damsel and took her to a secret location.

Purposely he left a note in the bar that said this : Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice

Josh was on the highway sitting on the edge of it just looking to the horizon. He had different clothes on.....from having a new red jacket that had holsters for both his guns and his sword on his back, he wore dark blue jeans and a pair of black shoes and he wore a white t-shirt which a black dress shirt with no tie was over it.

He couldn't help think that he is having some of these memories or whatever they are in his head....."Well that's what this power is for." He thought in his head.

Laura suddenly stepped out of nowhere. "So why are you here?" She asked.

He looked over at Laura and just stared at her, "And why are you here talking to me? I thought you are still not a friendly type."

"Considering what happened a few days ago, I thought it's best that I kept an closer eye on you."

"In case of what? You think I'm going turn into Genesis?"

" I don't know, all I know is that you came here from nowhere, you have amazing skills, and your eyes change colour out of the blue."

"So, what's there not to suspect?" She says folding her arms while standing and looking at the horizon as well.

Josh just shrugs and just stands up on the edge still looking out, taking a deep breath and the making himself lean forward and falling toward the ground below which was the highway was over one of the sectors.

Laura shot up slightly and shook her head once and jumped in after him. He landed directly onto his feet when he hit the ground and just looked up at the falling Laura who was chasing after him."Nice landing." She just said simply landing with her feet as well."Thanks......" He said as he just decided to lay and punch on her chin she moved her head one way and held his arm and looked at him."Fighting isn't going to solve anything; I suggest we find a way out other then up." She said letting his arm go and heading out first."What's wrong? You don't think we can have fun and spar or something?"

She glance at him and didn't answer, then continue on."You're no fun......oh well." Josh said as he just charged at her as he pushed her making her go forward.

She fell face first on the ground, and then she slowly got and let out a big sigh. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." She said started to walk.

"What's wrong? Didn't your dad teach you how to fight?!?" Josh said just standing there. "Or you just too chicken enough to fight? Since you still think of your dead husband........boo hoo.....move on."

She clenched her fist and punched him straight in the jaw, letting him fall to the floor.

Josh just slowly sat up and just looked at her smiling. "Nice one.....but is that all daddy's taught you......come on." "Alright." She swung her leg up and kicked his chin, watching him fall again.

"Satisfied now?" She asked. "Or you rather I bring my gun out?"

He couldn't help but just laugh at her. "Oh my goodness girls.... come on now. That's just old." He said getting up, but when she was about to punch him again, he grabbed a hold of her hand and just looked at her with his red eyes. "Go ahead.....I dare you to try to shoot me. Come on.......you coward." She raised her eyebrow. Then pulled out her gun and aimed, when all of a sudden her cell phone rang.

"Sorry." She picked it up seeing the caller I.D was her father.

Josh just shook his head as he just walked passed him and when he did he said only one thing to her, "Coward." After he said it, he just continued on walking.

"Laura Valentine speaking… Tifa's been what?" "Alright, we'll be there shortly." She said flipping the top head of phone down and placed it in its place.

She caught with him. "We have to get to the Seven Heaven now, there's been a kidnapping." She informed him.

"Well have this thing later then.....let's go." Josh and Laura went back to his bike and drove to the bar and only seeing mostly everyone inside just worried and talking when they got there.

Yuffie walked over to Laura and handed her the note that she found. She read it. Then turned to Josh. "It's a quote from LOVELESS." She said handing the paper to him.

Josh took the paper and saw the quote and when he did, he saw more images of Genesis in his head from way back then which one of them was him saying this quote.

"Kid you ok?" Yuffie looked at him placing her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah.....sure......." Josh said as he gave the note to Yuffie and just walked into another room in the bar and just leaned against the wall holding his head. Laura just watched and sighed.

Then she wondered about his red eyes, and how sometimes his attitude would change.

"Why are we just standing around here for? C'mon there's gotta be something we can do?!" Zack started.

"Zack we no clues, no witnesses, no ransom notes, and only this quote." Laura said calmly.

"How are we suppose to find her with no leads?" She looked at him.

"All we know is there's some trying to resurrect Sephiroth and Genesis has a connection with it." Cloud spoke. "So we find Genesis, we might find Tifa." He said.

"But it might be too late by then..." Raiha sighed. "Don't lose hope." Cloud told her.

Josh then suddenly sees an image of a cavern and Genesis was holding a body in his saying my brother to the lifeless body as he disappeared. Josh blinked a couple of times as he rushed to his bike and just dove off without saying where he was going.


End file.
